paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW patrol: turnabout pup- Trial day 1
last part here June 5, 9:50 A.M. District court, defendant lobby No. 2 -Thanks for accepting my case Mr. Phoenix-Rocky said. -You’re welcome-Phoenix answered. -Still, I hope this ends soon-Rocky said. -Don’t worry about that. He is a professional, he will finish this soon. I’m sure of it-Skye answered. -I guess you are right-Rocky replied. -Don’t worry, as long as what you told us is correct, there is no way you could have done it-Phoenix claimed. -You are right-Rocky replied after perking up. -Anyway, what I’m wondering is who might this witness be-Phoenix claimed. -I don’t know, but I’m sure he or she must be lying, I wasn’t there-Rocky said. -He or she is not necessarily lying, he or she might be mistaken as well-Skye suggested. -She is right.-Phoenix said. -I guess you are right. I just hope that I don’t have to spend another night at the pound, it was scary-Rocky admitted. -Anyway, there is something I wanted to ask you yesterday but I couldn’t-Phoenix said. -Sure, what is it?-Rocky asked. -well…-Phoenix said. -The defense may proceed to the courtroom, the trial is about to start-A guard standing at the door said. June 5, 10:00 AM. District court, courtroom No.2 -Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. … Bailiff, why is there a dog at the defendant’s chair?!-The judge said with a serious look on his face. -That dog is the defendant your honor-The bailiff answered. -I understand, but why is there a dog next to Mr. Wright?-The judge asked while looking at Skye. -Dogs are allowed in this courthouse your honor-The bailiff responded. -They are? Anyway, is the defense and prosecution ready-The judge asked. -The defense is ready your honor-Phoenix answered. -The prosecution is ready your honor-Edgeworth replied. -Mr. Edgeworth, you may give your opening statement-The judge claimed. -Thanks your honor. The defendant, Rocky, is accused of a dual murder committed the day June 3. The prosecution has evidence and a witness that supports this accusation-Edgeworth claimed. -Dual murderer? But he looks like if he wouldn’t damage anyone-the judge questioned. -I’m afraid it is what the evidence says. Anyway, the prosecution would like to call it’s first witness. The self proclaimed detective in charge of the investigation-Edgeworth said to call the first witness. Yang stood in the witness stand still having a mean look in his face. -Witness, state your name and occupation-Edgeworth asked the three legged doberman -My name is Yang, and how you dare to call me Self proclaimed!? I am a detective Mr. fancy!-Yang yelled from the witness stand. -Witness, control yourself-The judge said. -Fine… I’ll control myself santa claus-Yang said making fun of the judge. -Witness, once more and you will be held in contempt to court-The judge claimed with anger. -That doberman is pretty rude Mr. Phoenix-Skye claimed. -Did you say anything, fluffy!-Yang said with a cocky smile. -Witness, refrain from intimidating to the defense-The judge said. -Okay okay, I’ll start with my testimony-Yang said. -Please, tell the court the basic facts about this crime-Edgeworth asked The mean pup. -Fine… The two victims were Mr. Seam needle and his pet Caseam. The cause of death for Caseam was internal bleeding and the cause of death for Mr. Seam Needle was damage. Everything is stated in their autopsy reports that I have with me in this moment-Yang stated. -The court accepts them as evidence-The judge said. -May I continue santa-Yang murmured without being detected. -Witness, please, can you explain the facts of this case-the judge said. -Fine...-Yang claimed. Witness testimony- basic facts -The crime occurred around the 23:00 hours. The body of the dog, Caseam was found near the slide. According to the look of the wounds he had, we can confirm that there was a struggle between the defendant and the victim. This fact is confirmed by a witness that was standing at the entrance of the park. The victim died after hitting the slide’s ladder causing the bleeding. A few minutes later the owner, seam needle, arrived and was murdered after discovering the dog’s body.-Yang explained. -This testimony clearly explains the events. Mr. Wright, you may start your cross examination-The judge said. -Thanks your honor-Phoenix answered. Cross examination -The body of the dog, Caseam was found near the slide-Yang said. -Hold it! Where exactly was the body found?-Phoenix asked. -Isn’t it clear enough spikey! Let me explain. The body was found next to the ladder as seen in this picture-Yang yelled as he showed a photo of the corpse of the victim.it was placed next to the ladder and the wooden figurine of the dog was lying near it. -Why are you yelling?-Skye asked. -I’m not yelling fluffy!-Yang replied. -witness, the court accepts the photo as evidence, but stop yelling -The judge said. -fine… can I continue now?-Yang replied. -According to the look of the wounds he had, we can confirm that there was a struggle between the defendant and the victim-Yang claimed. -Hold it! What kind of wounds did the victim have?-Phoenix asked. -Is that you never learn spikey. The victim had bite marks in different parts of the body. They weren’t deep enough to cause bleeding though-Yang explained. -But how could we know that information?-Skye asked. -It’s on the autopsy report fluffy!- Yang yelled. -Sorry- Skye said. -Witness…-The judge said before being interrupted by a growl from Yang. -Sorry… continue your testimony-The judge replied. -Wow, the judge had the same reaction as me-Skye said. - This fact is confirmed by a witness that was standing at the entrance of the park-Yang claimed. -Hold it!-Phoenix said. -Now what?!-Yang asked. -Who is this witness?-Phoenix asked. -An annoying guy who was at the park that night. I don’t remember his name-Yang said. -Can you describe him?-Skye asked. -No!-Yang yelled scaring her. -Okay-Skye said after the scare yang gave her. -I’ll continue now-Yang said. -The victim died after hitting the slide’s ladder causing the bleeding-Yang said. -Hold it! What part of his body was hit?-Phoenix asked. -He hit his neck with the ladder with enough strength to rupture the jugular vein during the struggle - Yang answered. -Ouch-Skye said. -For some reason my neck hurts now-Phoenix thought. - A few minutes later the owner, seam needle, arrived and was murdered after discovering the dog’s body.-Yang explained. -Hold it! Why was he murdered?-Phoenix asked. -Wright, isn’t it obvious that he was murdered because he witnessed that?-Edgeworth answered. -Well, yeah. But why wasn’t this other witness he mentioned murdered too?-Phoenix asked. -He claims that he wasn’t spotted-Edgeworth answered. -Well, what about the murdered dog, why was he?-Phoenix asked. -When the other witness was questioned, he claimed hearing the defendant saying that he knew what he did. We can clearly state the motive, revenge.-Yang said. The gavel sounded marking the end of the cross examination. -I think this clearly states the facts from that night. Anything else you want to add witness?- The judge asked. -Yes, this is the defendant's cap, it is confirmed by a DNA test conducted with the fur found on it. The blood on the side belongs to the victim. Another factor that supports this fact is the emblem on the cap, it clearly identifies the owner as a member of the PAW patrol.-Yang said. -oh no, it belongs to him- Skye said. -Another thing is that the defendant's slobber was found on both of the victims wounds-Yang said. -Can I leave now?-He asked. -Witness, I would like you to stay here until the trial ends- Edgeworth said. Yang sighed as he sat between the audience. -The prosecution would like to call an eyewitness that claims seeing how the crime took place-Edgeworth claimed. - Understood, bailiff, bring the witness-The judge replied. A hooded young man wearing a white jacket with the image of a dog treat sat like a dog on the stand making him very short. The judge nagged him causing him to stand up while whimpering. -Witness, state your name and occupation- Edgeworth asked him. The witness continued whimpering for a few seconds until he finally talked. -My name is Doug treat. I own a vet clinic in foggy bottom. I'm here on vacation for a month-The young man said as he wagged the back of his body as a tail. -Witness, can you tell to the court what happened at the moment of the crime- Edgeworth asked. - I guess I have to recall that horrible situation once again- Doug said reluctantly. Witness testimony- What I saw -I went to the park around 11:00 PM. I was entering the park when I saw them. The two pups were fighting. After a few minutes, one of them slammed the other against the slide. I can remember the green cap getting stained immediately after that- Doug said. -That's such a violent act. I never expected such an innocent looking pup to behave that way. Mr. Wright, you may proceed with your cross-examination-the judge said. -Thanks your honor-Phoenix replied. -Mr. Phoenix, I'm pretty sure he didn't do it. That testimony sounds pretty violent- Skye claimed. -And it sounds odd, I'm sure there is a contradiction on in it- Phoenix said. Cross examination- What I saw -I went to the park around 11:00 PM-Doug said. -Hold it!-Phoenix exclaimed. -W-what!?-Doug said as he whimpered. -What were you doing at the park at that time?- Phoenix asked. -N-nothing, I just, I just... aaah!-Doug responded as he continued whimpering. -Mr. Wright, avoid scaring the witness!-The judge yelled. -To be honest your honor, I would like to know more about his reason to be there-Edgeworth said. -Understood, witness, can you tell us why were you there?-The judge said. -O-okay, I was leaving a train around that time. Here is the schedule for each train. - Doug said nervously. -witness, add this to your testimony- The judge said. -I arrived at the train station at that time-Doug added. -Hold it!- Phoenix yelled. -Y-yes?...-Doug said. -They told us there weren't any trains leaving for foggy bottom, how did you arrive at that time?-Phoenix asked. -I-it is on the schedule. I arrived on the last train, it left around eleven and five minutes towards foggy bottom. After that, there aren't any trains leaving this week-Doug answered. -You mean there was actually a train leaving?-Phoenix asked. -I-it's on the schedule- doug answered before whimpering a bit. -and where did you get it?- Phoenix asked. -Mr. Phoenix, I think I forgot to mention they updated the schedules around 3:00 PM.-Skye said. -what?- Phoenix asked. -You know as well as I do that that information isn't important. Witness, continue your testimony-Edgeworth said. -Okay- doug answered. -The two pups were fighting- Doug said. -Hold it! Who were this pups?-Phoenix said. -W-well, one was wearing a green cap and the other was a cocker spaniel- Doug claimed. -Do you know anyone can wear a green cap?-Phoenix asked. -Well...-Doug answered. -Objection! We already stated that that cap belongs to the defendant- Edgeworth said. -But that doesn't mean that he was that pup- Phoenix replied. -His fur was the only one found in it. That eliminates the possibility of it being worn by another pup-Edgeworth answered. -But...-Phoenix said. -Mr. Wright, the prosecution has a point there. Witness, continue- the judge said. -After a few minutes, one of them slammed the other against the slide-Doug said. -Hold it! Who slammed who against the slide?-Phoenix asked. -Well... I think it is a little bit obvious...-Doug said. -Why don't you answer it yourself?-Edgeworth asked. -I think it is obvious who was slammed and who wasn't-Edgeworth said. -Well... he is right. The one who was slammed stopped moving after that-Doug said. -I'll continue now- Doug said. -I can remember the green cap getting stained immediately after that-Doug said. -Objection!-Phoenix shouted. -D-did I do something wrong?-Doug asked. -No, is just that the last statement you said isn't possible- Phoenix said. -But is what i saw- Doug said as he started whimpering. -If that's so, you must be mistaken, because according to caseam's autopsy report, the cause of death was internal bleeding- Phoenix claimed. -But what does that mean?-Doug asked. -It means that it couldn't be stained with blood, because the wounds weren't external!-Phoenix said. -Objection! You are forgetting that there was a struggle between the defendant and one of the victims, it could have been stained during the struggle, and not immediatly after it-Edgeworth objected. -Objection! It is not possible-Phoenix said. -Can you prove it?-Edgeworth asked. -That's right. Do you have any evidence that proves that it wasn't stained during the struggle?-The judge asked. -Actually, I do- Phoenix said. -Well then, shows us a proof that it wasn't stained during the struggle-The judge said. -Take that!-Phoenix said as he showed the photo of the crime scene. -The crime scene photo?- The judge asked. -As you can see, the wounds aren't very deep. Which means that it couldn't have been stained by the struggle- Phoenix said. -What?! But that's what I saw...-Doug said as he started whimpering. The judge slammed his gavel against his podium meaning the end of the cross-examination. -Witness, your testimony sure seems to have a huge hole. If that's all you have to say then...-the judge said before being interrupted by Doug. -Wait! N-now I remember. It wasn't during the struggle that the cap got stained. It was in another moment-Doug said. -Is it relevant to the case?-The judge asked. -Y-yes- Doug answered. -Well then, state to the court what happened-The judge said. -Understood-Doug said. WITNESS TESTIMONY-WHAT I SAW 2 -A few minutes after the dog died the man arrived. After he was spotted, the dog ran towards him and attacked. I could feel his pain when a little blood splashed his cap. After that, the man left through the entrance-Doug said. -So, you were mistaken?-The judge asked. -I-I think your honor...But I fixed it!-Doug said. -Understood, the defence may start it's cross examination-The judge replied. -Thanks your honor-Phoenix answered. -I can't shake the feeling there is something weird...-Skye said. -I agree. We will have to analyze this-Phoenix said. CROSS EXAMINATION -After that, the man left through the entrance-Doug said. -Objection-Phoenix yelled. -D-did I say something wrong?-Doug asked. -Actually, yes. I would like you to take a look at this blueprint. Is this the way the murderer ran away?-Phoenix asked while pointing at the exit. -Y-yes...W-why do you ask?-Doug asked nervously. -Can you tell the court where were you when that happened?-Phoenix asked. -W-well, I was...I was...Oh no!-Doug yelled. -Can you tell us the real position? -I was over here-Doug said pointing at a location in the map. -On the back of the playground? -Skye asked. -Yes...-Doug said. -Mr. Treat. How could you tell us the wrong position-The judge said. -I-its just that...you would think I’m crazy…-Doug answered. -Why do you say that?-The judge asked. -I-its just that I...I saw someone else-Doug said. -Someone else? Why didn’t you tell me about this?-Edgeworth asked. -Sorry...I thought you would think I’m crazy!-Doug said starting to whimper. -Witness! Don’t do that!-The judge said. -Sorry. I’ll stop-Doug said. -Can you tell us about this other witness-Edgeworth asked. -I-I think I have to-Doug claimed. WITNESS TESTIMONY-THE OTHER WITNESS -As the murderer took place I saw something strange. At the other side of the park I saw a shade. I couldn't recognize it, but I'm sure it was a dog. The thing is it could have been any pup-Doug testified. -Can you give us more information about this pup?-Edgeworth asked. -I'm afraid I only have this picture-Doug said as he showed a photo that showed the murderer and a german shepherd behind a tree. -That German shepherd...It's...Why would he lie?-Skye told to herself. -I don't know Skye...But one thing is sure. We must get him to tell us the truth here-Phoenix said. CROSS EXAMINATION -The thing is, it could have been any pup-Doug said. -Objection!- Phoenix said. -W-what did I do now?-Doug asked. -Are you sure it could be any pup?-Phoenix said. -Objection! I only see a german shepherd. Do you have a proof that it couldn't be any pup? -Edgeworth said. -Actually, yes-Phoenix answered. -Would you mind showing it Mr. Wright?-The judge asked. -Take that!-Phoenix said showing the wooden figurine they found the day before. -Umm...What does this figurine prove?-The judge asked. -This figurine is one of a kind, which means only one pup could own it-Phoenix said. -Objection! Do you have evidence of that?-Edgeworth asked. -Actually...he is right Mr. Edgeworth…-Skye replied. -There is only one...And my friend owns it-Skye said. -She is right Mr. Edgeworth-Doug said. -I see...Then...Who is this pup?-Edgeworth asked. -The only pup it could be, Is the PAW patrol member, Chase-Phoenix replied. -How can you confirm he was there?-Edgeworth answered. -Take a look at the figurine, it is stained with blood-Phoenix answered. -Objection! It could have been stained at any moment-Edgeworth replied. -Objection! I’m afraid it is not possible, take a look at the crime photo-Phoenix said as he showed the photo. -As you can see, it must have fallen after the murderer took place-Phoenix replied. -Objection! It could have fallen at any moment-Edgeworth objected. -Objection! The blood on the figurine is dry. But it doesn’t look too old-Phoenix replied. The judge smashed his gavel against his podium showing the end of the cross examination. -I think it’s clear that there was another witness the night of the murderer. The court will have a thirty minutes recess. In the meantime, the prosecution must find and prepare this other witness. The court will now take a thirty minute recess-The judge said before smashing his gavel against his podium. Next part hereCategory:PartsCategory:StoriesCategory:Crossovers